Boys don't Cry
by Callisto
Summary: Yugi is new in school, and Yami ( his classmate ) wonders why the boy is so distant to everyone. When he learns why, he want to do anything to protect Yugi. YAOI! YAMIXYUGI JOUXSETO and many other pairings I can come up with!( FINISHED! )
1. Boys Don't Cry

**Title: Boy's Don't Cry.**

Written by Callisto

* * *

Yugi placed shakily his hand on the doorknob. This was going to be his first day at his new school. He had no time to prepare himself for it because of the moving. He even wondered if he had the right books with him.  
He took a deep breath and opened the door. With a soft crack the door opened and a teacher turned around to see who was disturbing his lesson.  
  
" Ah, you must be the new one… Yugi? "   
  
Yugi entered the classroom and looked around. He saw immediately that his classmates were staring at him, and that made him feel uneasy. But the short youth found out quickly, why everyone held their breath. There, at the end of the classroom sat a very handsome boy but not an ordinary one. He looked exactly like….Yugi! Except for those ruby eyes and a few of his golden locks through his hair, looked the boy like Yugi, wow! Because of the discovery he forget that he was staring into the boy's direction with him mouth open. The boy saw it and gave Yugi a wink. The violet coloured eye quickly looked at the ground and his face flushed red.  
  
" Yugi, you may sit next to Yami, it's that boy at the end of the room "   
  
The teacher pointed to the person that looked exactly like Yugi. Yugi smiled dimly and walked slowly into the direction of the ruby coloured boy. But because he wasn't paying attention, he didn't saw how someone placed his leg on purpose before the short youth's legs, and with a yelp fell Yugi on the ground.  
  
" Fuck it, BAKURA! "   
  
Yelled Yami to the spiky white haired youth that sat a few tables away of him. Quickly, Yugi stood up and removed some dirt off his white shirt and hurried to his seat. From behind his back, he could hear the person called Bakura laugh his lungs out.  
  
" Are you alright? "   
  
Asked a worried Yami. Yugi gave a faint nod and opened his books.  
  
" It looks like you took the wrong books with you, want to share my book for now? "   
  
Said Yami with a warm smile. Yugi looked at it him for a short moment, and then he nodded for a second time. The taller youth shoved the book in the middle of the school table and kept staring to the new one from the corner of his eyes.   
He wondered why Yugi was so shy and distant. Of course it's not funny if someone tackled you when you are new in the class. But then again, Bakura did something like that all the time. He loved to pick at someone and if he found a victim he would torture him forever. But if you got to know him better, he was a nice lad. A little arrogant, but still nice.  
The door got smacked open and two other youth's entered the classroom.  
  
" You were gone a long time, got lost in the bathroom? Jounonchi? "   
  
Asked the teacher without any interest in his words, when he saw Seto standing behind the latecomer.   
Yami smiled. Everyone in the school knew that Seto and Jou had a relationship that was VERY close. And when they hurried together to the bathroom, you could guess why they would do that.  
  
" Yeah uh…. There wasn't any toilet paper… so un… "   
  
Began Jounonchi when he scratched himself on the back of his head. The teacher coughed softly and waved with his hand in the air.   
  
" Spare me your excuses. Next time I'll send you to the principal "   
  
Seto and Jou bowed and ran quickly to their seats that stood before Yugi's and Yami's place.   
  
" Hey who's the new kid? Your boyfriend Yami? "   
  
Yugi's eyes got larger and quickly he stared down to the ground, while his cheeks flushed all red. The person called Yami however, shook his head.  
  
" No you dimwit! He's the new student! "   
  
" Ah I see…. He looks a lot like you, but maybe he's cuter than you Yami "   
  
The ruby eyed sighed angrily and saw how Seto poured Jou in his side. Jou yelped a bit and turned around to see that the teacher was waiting for his continuation.  
  
" You can begin teach! "   
  
The teacher rolled his eyes and started to write some things on the board. Yugi smiled happily at Jou's reaction and looked in his book. Maybe wasn't this place too bad. That Yami person was nice and so was that Jou. However he wasn't too sure about the Seto guy, since he looked so…strange. And Bakura… He really disliked him. But only for the fact that he got tackled, maybe was Bakura on the inside a nice person. You can never judge a book by it's cover so maybe they could become friends. But for now he wanted to stuck himself with Yami, he looked like a really nice person.  
  
The day went faster than he thought it would. After some algebra, P.E and some other things the bell rang with the message that they were free. The short youth stood up and stretched himself while he yawned out loud. Yes the lessons were VERY boring, but not as boring on his pervious school. He liked it here.  
  
" Hey Yugi! "   
  
Said Yami when he placed the bag full of books over his shoulder.  
  
" Want to grab a hamburger with Jou, Seth and me? "   
  
" N-No thanks, I need to go home my dad will get mad if I don't come home in time "   
  
" Alright then… Then we see you tomorrow at school alright? "   
  
" Alright, bye… "   
  
Whispered Yugi when he left the classroom, and soon after the school. He watched as the traffic lights turned green, and quickly he walked to the other side of the street. He could see his house, his new house. But he wasn't too glad to see it. Not because it was new, but because….  
Yugi entered his house and closed the door quietly behind him. Tiredly he placed his bag of books on the ground and walked to the living room.   
He stared with big eyes by what was happening…. His father had a thick knife in his hand that he held near the face of his mother, while he kept yelling threats. His mother was curled into a protective ball in the corner of the room, crying her lungs out. Yugi clenched his hands into fists and bit on his lip.  
  
" Stay away from her " Screamed the youth with all the air he had in lungs. " You want me, not her "   
  
He saw how his father turned around and smacked Yugi loud in the face. Because of the heavy blow he did a few steps backwards and placed his hand on the red cheek.  
  
" How dare you to interrupt me while I'm teaching your mother her place! "   
  
" Leave her alone "   
  
Then he could feel the point of the blade under his throat.  
  
" I'll could slice your throat open right here, and right now you piece of shit! You are not worthy to be my son! Try to be a man like me, and not such a wuss! "   
  
" S-Shut up! I'm happy as I am "   
  
Another blow in his face which made him literally fly to the other side of the room, and smacked into a nearby wall.   
His father cursed something under his breath and left for the kitchen. His mother however, hurried to her child and sought for any injury.  
  
" Are you ok honey? Oh I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! I forgot to make his favourite lunch and… "   
  
" No, it's not your fault " Said Yugi when he felt how tears made their way down his cheek. " It's him! I hate him!! "   
  
Yugi's mother embraced him tightly and sighed deeply.  
  
" let's go upstairs and tell me your first day at school "   
  
" Yes, let's "   
  
TBC!!!!

  


* * *

  


Note: Like it? I sure hope so! Please drop a review so I know if you like it or not!


	2. One Phone Call Can Cheer You Up

**Title: Boy's Don't Cry.**

Written by Callisto

* * *

" I'M HOME!!! "  
  
Yelled Yami when he entered his house and slammed the door shut behind him. He threw his jacket and bag on the ground and entered the living room. His mother was working behind the PC and his father was doing some paperwork on the bench.   
  
" Hi sweety, how was your day on school? "   
  
Asked his mother, while she kept staring at the screen of the monitor. Yup that was just like her, her work was the almost most important thing in her life. She loved it really much and it was more hobby than work.  
  
" Fine. We have a new classmate, his name is Yugi "   
  
" Maybe a boyfriend for you? "  
  
" Father! Stop that!! "   
  
Laughed Yami out loud. Yes his family knew that he was gay, but they didn't had any trouble with it. Actually they supported him to find a nice boyfriend soon, because they couldn't understand why such a handsome boy like Yami was still alone. The ruby eyed youth didn't mind that too much, but sometime it was a pain in the ass. They kept coupling him to every good looking man, but he never took the initiative to talk to them. He was waiting for that perfect youth. Someone that would made his heart beat a million times faster, but he had never found him. So he decided to stay single until he had found that person.  
  
" But who knows dad? He is kinda cute. To be more precise, he looks like me. The only different is that he has violet coloured eyes, and he miss the golden locks in his hair "   
  
" What a coincidence " Smiled his mother when she laid her eyes on him.  
  
" Yeah however… he seems so… I don't know… He won't talk unless it's really necessary and his so shy, not to forget his very distant "   
  
" Honey, he just moved to Domino remember? He just need some time, don't worry "   
  
He wanted to reply, but then he listened close to the words of his mother. He just need some time, don't worry? Did it sound like he was worrying? He just stood there until he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
" That's my son! Always thinking about others. Hey what do you want to eat tonight? It's your turn to choose "   
  
" Nah I had dinner in town, I'll go upstairs and do some homework "   
  
He gave his mother a kiss on her cheek and walked up the stairs. Then he entered his room and closed it silently. He sighed faintly and laid down on his bed, what a day. A new boy at his school that acted very strange, and the stories about Jou and Seto…Not forgetting the rumours he heard about himself. Everyone was literally waiting when he came to school with a boyfriend. Didn't they see he wasn't interested in any of the guy's at school?!   
  
And now he was bored, should he call Seto or Jounonchi? Nah those two were probably doing things that he couldn't even imagine. How much stamina have those two anyway? Maybe a million out of million. Hey, maybe he could call Yugi! He had received his phone number in case he had to call him that they were free for school or something like that. But… should he really do it? It would look so….obvious or something like that. Oh what the heck, it was not like he was stalking him. He dialled the number and held the receiver close to his ear, waiting for a reply.  
  
" Hello? This is Yugi.. "   
  
" Hey Yuug " Said Yami. " How are things going, think you can live here a happy life in Domino? "  
  
" Y-Yes… The neighbours are nice and the school is very interesting, I like it a much   
here… "   
  
" Yugi…? Have you been crying? You sound so odd "   
  
" Oh eh, I watched a drama movie and I'll get very emotionally over things like that "   
  
Yami smiled, although he knew that Yugi couldn't see it.   
  
" Hehe, alright. Hey how about coming a little earlier to school, then I can give you a quick tour around the school so you'll never get lost again "   
  
It took some time before he heard a reply, but then he heard a hum.   
  
" Yeah, I'd like that… Thanks Yami. Well I've got to hang, B-Bye "   
  
Then he heard how Yugi hang up. Yami still sat on his bed with the receiver in his hand. That short youth sounded so nervous suddenly, or was it just his imagination? He also hung up and laid down on his bed again. For the first day of his life he couldn't wait until he could go to school. He really wanted to give Yugi that tour.  
  
" What were you doing on that phone?! " Yelled Yugi's father when he held a belt in his hand.   
  
" Nothing, I-I… a classmate of me called and.. "   
  
Then he could feel how his father whipped the belt roughly on his back. It burned like hell and tears rolled off his cheeks. His dad however, saw that and grabbed the crying youth by his hair.   
  
" I've told you before you little shit! Men aren't supposed to cry! I'm doing my best to make you a man, but you keep fucking that up. You disgust me you piece of shit! "   
  
He slammed the short youth into the ground and walked growling away. Yugi laid on the ground while he kept crying, not bothering to move an inch. He was never safe, not even in his own room. He should run away, it didn't matter where as long as he was far away of this place. But… he couldn't. He couldn't leave his mother alone with that tyrant. He existed only to protect her, or at least so he thought. His mom was the only sunshine in his life, and he couldn't give up such a nice person. Even if that meant he had to stay in this shit. He stood up and removed his shirt. Then he walked to a nearby mirror and turned around. He had bruises all over his back and some of them were open. He shoke his head and turned around again to face the mirror. He looked so pathetic! He was so small and those big eyes of him made him so childish! That was probably why his father hated him, because of that innocent little face of his. He sniffed a few times and took a deep breath. Tomorrow he was going to school again, and Yami was going to give him a tour. And to be honest, he really wanted to get that tour. Finally he had something to look out to, something that could ban those abusive pictures of his father out of his head. He grabbed his bag and shoved the books in that he needed for tomorrow.  
  
" I'd better bring the right books with me… " He grinned when he thought he had everything.  
  
When he thought that he had everything, he let himself fall on his bed and he closed his eyes. Waiting for a next schoolday….  
  
TBC

  


* * *

  


Note: Thanks for the nice reviews =) I wasn't really sure if I should put this story online, but now I'm sure I'm going to continue it =D   
Actually I wasn't planning to put this part up so soon, at least not before Sunday. But my Yami told me to be nice to the readers, because they were nice to her. So thanks to my Yami you can enjoy the next chap plz review!  
( no beta )  
  



	3. The Quick Tour

**Title: Boy's Don't Cry.**

Written by Callisto

* * *

Yugi woke up because of the annoying sound that came from outside. He yawned and watched at his clock that hung on his wall a few meters before his bed. It was already six in the morning, but still too early to go to school since he could walk it in less than five minutes. But if he left his house right now, maybe he could avoid his father. So he stood up, but had to hold himself against the bed, because for a moment he didn't had any feeling in his legs. The cause was probably because of the beating he received from his dad yesterday. When he flipped the light on, he could see that his chest and legs were full of bruises. Even the old one reappeared. He placed one hand on his mouth of shock and he could feel how his whole body started to shiver. Fear was taking over, all that suppressed fear was about to set free. He hated his father because he was afraid of him. If his father continued to beat him like this, he might…he might….  
  
Quickly he sought a black pant and a white shirt together, dressed himself, brushed his teeth and walked very quietly downstairs. The last thing he wanted to do was waking his father.  
  
Once he was down, he stared to the kitchen but decided not to have breakfast. He was already too miserable of all those wounds on his body. He wrote a note to his mother that he was gone for school, and placed it on a secret spot that only he and his mother knew. They left each other messages ages ago like this, so that they could have a break sometime. Like going to a mall or something like that, as long as Yugi's father wasn't around. Now that they had moved, they needed a new hiding place for it. But Yugi was quite good of finding one, so they finally had a new one.   
He placed a big red apple in his bag, just to be sure that if he got hungry he had something to eat. Then he closed the button of his red / black jacket and left the house. But before he walked to school, he turned around to face the house. It was a really nice house. It was all white with huge windows and a nice large garden in front, and behind the house. They could live a happy life if his father acted like a normal man. His mother and he…. Just didn't have the luck like all the other kids.   
With that as his final thought, he turned around once again only to run like hell. For now, he was free. Free of his father ruthless beatings, free of the pain. School was right now his only salvation, and probably the only save place here in this world. Funny, wasn't it? All the kids were happy if they were free from school, and Yugi hated it if he was free.   
  
" Hey Yugi, you are a little too early "   
  
Said the ruby eyed youth when he was busy eating a piece of bread. Yugi gave a nod and sat nervously down next to the eating youth.  
  
" Yeah, I think I'll need to get used to it that it's very noisy in the streets "   
  
" Yup, you'll defiantly need to grow over it. How was your past house like, quiet? "   
  
Yugi bit on his lip. No, that house was everything except quiet as long as his father was around.  
  
" Yes it was… we lived like in the middle of nowhere enjoying the sights of the hills. The only things that could awake us were the sound of the wind, and the tjip of the birds. Then if we opened our windows, the sweet scent of fresh water would meet us while the sun shined gently in our faces "   
  
" ehhh? Whoa! I can only dream of such things! "  
  
" Even to all dreams comes an end one day… "   
  
" Maybe, maybe not… But what was the exact reason of your moving? "   
  
" I needed a new school since the last one was too easy. And my mother could get a good job here in this town "   
  
" What about your father, does he work too? "   
  
" N-No… He has a weak h-heart so he c-can't work… "   
  
Yami backed away a little when he saw the hurt look on the face of the smaller youth. Whoa he hit Yugi on a very sensitive spot. Maybe was it for the best if he didn't ask him anymore about his dad, he didn't wanted to upset Yugi anymore.   
So he stood up, and reached his hand out for the violet eyed boy.  
  
" Shall we go? It's not like we have anything better to do "  
  
Yugi greatly accepted the hand and he shoved off the bench and landed gently on the ground. Then they walked into the school, not realizing that they were still holding hands.  
  
When they entered the huge building he looked his eyes out. He certainly didn't remember this appearance when he entered it yesterday for the first time. Aw maybe was it just his imagination.   
  
" Alright, since a short time we have toilets on all the floors…" Began Yami. "…You have no idea how lucky Jou and Seto are "   
  
The two laughed softly and they walked further into the building. The Ruby eyed youth told the short youth everything he knew, not missing one detail. And Yugi, he was listening very closely. He was really impressed that his look-alike knew so much of this building. Like, Yugi could even tell about his own school if he had to give Yami a tour. The only thing that he could say was were the classes were and what they did in that class. But he was really enjoying himself right now. Yami told it in a very interesting way, and his voice was so gentle. It made him feel comfortable.   
  
" And I guess this is it…. I think I haven't told too much about this school, but that's because I don't like schools " Yoked Yami.  
  
" It's fine Yami you did it really well, I think I don't get lost in here anymore "   
  
" Really? Whew that's a relief! "   
  
" Yeah…. I really enjoyed myself, thanks… "   
  
" Anytime "   
  
They walked up some stairs and entered a classroom. It was kind of cold outside and since they had English here in a few minutes, it was better to wait until it was time. So they sat down on their seats and both staring outside. It began to snow lightly, yeah what would you expect in the middle of the winter.  
  
Yugi loved the snow, and hated it the same time. When he was a child he always made the most beautiful snowman. He was always hours busy creating one, and when he was ready he always called his mother to see it. But before his mom could see it, his father mostly already destroyed it. Then his dad would beat him up again with the words that grown up men don't make snowmen's. But the short youth couldn't care. Every year he would create another one and every year he would get his beating, but it was worth it….  
  
Yami however didn't like the snow too much, more because he didn't like the cold. He was born in the middle of the summer and was not a winter child.  
  
" heeelllooo "   
  
Said Jou when he entered the classroom. He and Seto sat down before the other duo and the sand coloured haired youth turned around to face Yugi.  
  
" Heyyy how's it goin' like it here? "   
  
" Yeah, Yami showed me around… "   
  
" Isn't that sweet.. " mumbled Seto.   
  
" Aw shut the fuck up Seto, you did the same for Jou remember? " snarled Yami  
  
Yugi laughed softly and watched for the second time how the snow fell from the heavens. This was going to be a great day, and he made some new friends.  
  
TBC

  


* * *

  


Note: wheee another one done =D yay! This story is progressing fast and I had tons of ideas for it :D hehe plz review!   
  



	4. Yami Is Worried

**Title: Boy's Don't Cry.**

Written by Callisto

* * *

The short boy was playing with his pen while he kept staring outside. He wondered if his mother was ok, since she had a day off. He knew his mother was strong and that she could care of herself, but he just kept worrying. Everything could happen at his absent.  
  
" Earth to Yugi, class is already over… "   
  
" Huh? "  
  
" English is over…. "   
  
" Oh right… "   
  
Yami watched how the little one placed his books in his bag. Something was really bothering him, but he barely knew Yugi so he couldn't guess what it was. But he could take him to a burger restaurant together with Seth and Jou. But should he really do it? Because Yugi said already no… aw what the heck.  
  
" Hey Yugi, want to go to the burger's place? "  
  
" I-I don't know… "   
  
" Come on! It will be a lot of fun! "   
  
" Alright…. " Said Yugi. ' but I know that I will regret it…. '   
  
Jou placed his arm around Yugi's waist and lifted him into the air.   
  
" To make sure you are going with us, I'll carry you all the way! "   
  
" No! Jouuu " Laughed Yugi out loud when Jou started to tickle him.  
  
Yami walked behind the three while he kept staring to his other-self. This was the first time since he met the short youth, that he actually saw him laughing. Okay, he smiled and grinned a few times but this was different. It was like he was holding his laughter for some time now, and that he now had the opportunity to release all of it. Yami couldn't help himself, but he was getting worried. Why was Yugi always so quiet and shy? It could be that he had it in his nature, but that didn't explain why he never laughed.   
He quickened his step a little when he saw that he was way behind his friends. The chilly wind made him cough and the rain made him shiver. That darn winter.  
Yami sighed out loud. He didn't tell it anyone, but one day at P.E he saw that Yugi had bruises all over his back. Of course he wanted to ask the short youth what had happened to him, but the violet eyed boy told Yami quickly that he fell of his bike a few days ago.  
  
What a lame excuse..  
  
No, something else was going on. Did he already make some enemies in school and did they beat him up? Or was it just some people on the street that beat him? Yami had no idea and the only thing he could do, was asking Yugi. But someone he knew that his other-self wouldn't tell a thing.  
He clenched his hands into fists and bit on his lip. If he ever met the person that did this to Yugi, he swears that he would make him pay….dearly.  
  
Because Yami was to lost in thought he didn't see that Seto stopped walking, and Yami bumped against him.   
Seto wanted to scold to the ruby eyed, but when he saw the worried look he decided to keep his trap shut. Whenever Yami looked like this, it meant trouble. Seto remembered that one time, that he looked like this at school. And when the tall youth followed Yami, he saw him beating a few guys that tried to hurt a puppy. Yes Yami was a nice person with a high sense of justice. But why was Yami suddenly worried, was it because of the newcomer?  
  
" What do you want Yugi, a vanilla milkshake or a banana? It's okay, my treat "   
  
Said Jou when he stood up.  
  
" I like vanilla… "   
  
" HEY! " Began Seto. " Aren't you going to buy one for us? "   
  
" You are a damned millionaire Seth! I would think you could buy one for yourself "   
  
" Well, at least I could try… " Murmured Seto when he followed Jou to the counter.   
  
Yami watched how Yugi was playing with a piece of paper. Now that he looked closely, he could see the beautiful innocent face of his other-self. His large violet coloured eyes made him innocent, but strong at the same time. Yami couldn't help himself but he had a crush on Yugi. He was person he was searching for all his life, the person that made his heart skip a few times. After all those years he had found him, finally. Altough there was one HUGE problem… what if Yugi didn't like him, and that he awkward gay people? That possibility was high. Being in love…is a pain.  
  
" Earth to Yami, are you home? "   
  
" Huh, what? "   
  
" Your milkshake is melting… " Said Jou when he pointed to the milkshake in front of the dreaming youth.   
  
" Oops! "   
  
Yugi looked from the corner of his eye to the ruby eyed. The whole way was Yami lost in thought, did he do something wrong that made Yami thinking like this? Probably since he never saw him like this before.   
He drank softly his milkshake until he felt how someone bonked with his fists on the table.  
  
" And you guys didn't invite us?! I'm hurt… " Grinned the white haired boy that was called Bakura.  
  
" Bakura! Could you please behave a little?! "   
  
" Aw come on Ryou, what's life if you don't have any fun? "   
  
Ryou shook his head and sat down next the Yugi.   
  
" Hi there, my excuses what happened at school a few days ago. My brother can be a pain in the ass sometimes… "   
  
" It's alright, it's nothing "   
  
" Yeah, I was only teaching him how to be a man! " Grinned Bakura.  
  
Yugi froze when he heard that last line of Bakura. It was the line that his father always used when he was being beaten up. His hands began to shake and accidentally he dropped his milkshake on the ground. He stood up and ran to the toilets while tears streamed down his face. The images of his father beating him made him scared. He entered the toilet and watched himself in the mirror. His eyes were swelled and he saw some fresh tears on his cheeks. Quickly he removed them and took a deep breath.   
  
" I hate you, I HATE YOU! " Yelled Yugi.  
  
But what he didn't saw was that Yami was standing in the door opening………  
  
TBC

  


* * *

  


Note: Finally finished the chapter. Had a lot of homework, so I couldn't continue . oh well, I hope you liked it and plz review :D   
  



	5. When It Hurts The Most

Note: Angst, a lot of it in this chapter. Don't kill me for it :D Think of this as a warning!

**Title: Boy's Don't Cry.**

Written by Callisto

* * *

Yami stood there, stunned. Yugi was looking at him with big red swollen eyes while fresh tears were visible on his cheeks. The longer youth finally got the feeling back into his body and hugged his other-self into a protective comfortable hug. The violet coloured eyed youth sniffed a few times and placed his arms around the waist of Yami. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths before releasing the ruby-eyed youth. Yami got the cue and released Yugi.  
  
" What's wrong Yugi? " He asked worriedly.   
  
Yugi opened his mouth, ready to say what was happening at this house. But he decided to tell him nothing. He didn't want Yami to get involved in this; he didn't want Yami to get hurt by a sucker as his father. Quickly he pushed Yami out of the way and left the bathroom. He knew that his coat was lying on his chair at the table, but he wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. So he ran out of the cafeteria, and headed home as quickly as he could.  
  
The red eyed youth saw how Yugi left the place without taking his coat with him. _' What's wrong with him… Darn Yugi! Why won't you tell me! '_ He left the toilets and headed to the place where his friends were waiting for his return. Immediately he caught the glimpses of questioned looks in the eyes of his friends, but he didn't said a thing. Something was wrong with Yugi and he didn't want to tell it to them. They could only make jokes about it, or even worse tell it to someone else that Yugi was crying. Okay, he trusted his friends but this was something Yami had to figure out on his own.  
  
" What happened to Yugi? His face was as pale as snow… " Said Ryou when he bonked Bakura on his head, because Bakura stole a potato off his plate.  
  
" He was just tired " Lied Yami when he grabbed Yugi's coat off the chair.  
  
" However I have to leave you guys, gotta return the jacket "   
  
" Too bad because Marik and Malik were going to join us "   
  
" My love…Marik… " Sighed Bakura and felt another blow on his head.   
  
" Anyway " Began Ryou. " Give him us regards…. "

" Of course, bye! "   
  
Yami knew that the angelic looking boy wanted to say more, but he had no time to waste. In this condition, Yugi could run under a car or something like that. Ok ok… maybe was that a little overdone, but it is dangerous for a person to be on the streets when he is so upset. He sighed a little and quickened his step. He was glad he knew the people that used to live in Yugi's house, because now he could walk the way with his eyes closed. Lucky he.  
  
Yugi stood before the door of his house. He was afraid to open it, afraid of facing his father. He knew that he broke the rules by coming later home, so his father would punish him for sure. But if he didn't get in, his father would hurt his mother. He always did that when Yugi wasn't around. So he opened the door and closed it with a bad feeling behind him. The scent of alcohol met him almost immediately and it made him feel sick. This meant that his father was drunk, and that was trouble. His father was even more dangerous when he used alcohol, but by smelling this scent it meant that he used a whole lot of it. He swallowed but if felt like an apple was stuck in his throat, he was damn scared. When he entered the living room he felt immediately a fist in his cheek and he fell down on his back. When he looked up he saw his father shaking on his legs, while he was holding a bottle of beer in his hand.  
  
" Where the FUCK were you! " Screamed the angry man.  
  
" Out with some friends… "   
  
His father gave him a merciless kick in the ribs and the short youth gasped immediately out for air. Yes, this was his father all right….  
  
" It seems I have to teach you a lesson you won't forget… " Began his dad.  
  
When Yugi looked up for a second time he saw the evil grin on the face of the person he called father. ' _he's drunk! '_ Thought Yugi afraid. '_ he has no idea what he is doing!!! '_ He saw how his father put his pants and shorts down and then he undressed Yugi. '_Gods…no…'_ Thought Yugi again when he figured out what his father was planning with him. The innocent boy tried to craw away but his father grabbed him by his hair.  
  
(( RAPE, YAOI! You can only read this piece at Adultfanfction. Sorry people, but yaoi and stuff is forbidden here. ( I'm writing there under the name Callisto ) ))  
  
Yami finally reached the house of his classmate. He lights were burning so that meant that there was someone home. But to his surprise he saw that he door was a little open, did someone forgot to close it behind him?   
He entered the house, and heard some moans. So softly he peeked from behind a wall and saw something that would change his life for good.   
  
He saw a nude Yugi being raped by his father.  
  
Yami stood there for a moment, forgetting that he even existed. But when he realized that Yugi needed help, he searched the hall for a weapon and found a vase. So he sneaked like e thief behind the raping father and smashed it on the back of Yugi's father head. The father fell knockout on the fragile body of the short youth. Yugi shoved him quickly away and jumped into the arms of Yami. He cried out of agony and Yami cried together with him, feeling Yugi's pain deep in his soul.  
  
TBC

* * *

Note: Don't kill me!


	6. Yami Is Nice

**Title: Boy's Don't Cry.**

Written by Callisto

* * *

Yami took the crying boy into his arms and placed the jacket around his nude body. They had to leave this place as soon as possible, since that man could wake up every moment now. He looked over his shoulder, but saw that that horrible man was still knockout. So he ran out of the house and hurried to his own home to take care of Yugi as soon as possible. He was bleeding and because the jacket had covered everything, couldn't Yami see if it was serious business. But to his relief was Yugi asleep and hiccupping softly. Well, that only made things easier.   
But how was he going to tell his parents about all of this? Another problem but he didn't care too much. He had great parents and he was sure that they wanted to help the violet coloured eyed boy. Because if someone needs help, you help that person out right? That's normal right?   
He almost dropped Yugi on the ground because of the heavy wind that threatens him to blow him away. He held the sleeping youth closer to his chest and kept running, even though he had hard time breathing._ ' Stupid Winter… '_   
  
Just when the ruby eyed wanted to open the door to his house, he saw how his mom opened it and how she stared to the youth in his arms. His mother moved immediately, she told Yami to lay Yugi down on the bench while his mother placed a blanket over his shivering body.  
  
" I assume he is that new boy? " She asked.  
  
Yami gave a nod. " Yes… "   
  
" I think you have some explaining to do "   
  
" I think so too… "   
  
So he told his mother and father everything from the point when he entered Yugi's house. How he saw Yugi's father rape that short youth, how he got beaten, and that he saw all those bruises over his body. His mother ran instantly to the toilet and his father stared angered to the ground while he had his hands clenched into fists.   
  
" That piece of… " Began his father. " How can a parent do this to his son?! Why didn't his mother do anything?! "  
  
" Maybe he treats here the same way, we don't know dad. "   
  
" We should call the police! "   
  
Yami stared into Yugi's direction, and then he shook his head.  
  
" We could do that… but… we don't know what Yugi wants. It's still his father and we have no right to decide for him. Also, his mom is still out there and calling the police may drive him even more nuts. He might kill Yugi's mother or something like that. "   
  
His father opened his mouth, but closed it. Yami gave a nod and sat up from the chair where he was sitting with his dad. When something was up his father always wanted to talk with him around a table, probably a bad habit. The ruby eyed walked slowly back to the bench where his schoolmate was lying, while his mom tried to bandage his left arm. He sat down next to Yugi and stared to the closed eyes. He heard the young one's soft breathing and sometimes a soft growl. His little schoolmate was probably dreaming about his father, and that wasn't a big surprise though if you look back at what happened.  
  
" Will he wake up soon? "   
  
" I think so… " Retorted his mom. " However I think you should lay him down in your own bed, he probably lays more comfortable there "   
  
" Alright…. Then I have to take the bench tonight? " Joked Yami.  
  
" You can always sleep down on the ground…"  
  
" Very funny "  
  
He took Yugi for a second time in his arms and walked upstairs, his destination; his room. He opened the door and smiled.   
Clothing laid everywhere on the ground, combined with books and pieces of bread. His bedchamber was REALLY a mess, but he never felt the urge to clean it. It was not something he was supposed to do… or was he?   
He stepped quickly on the placed that were free of his clothing and made it to the bed. He laid Yugi down and sighed deeply. Well… there was nothing more he could do now so the best thing was heading downstairs and try to eat something. Not that he was hungry but at least it would keep him busy until the sleeping youth decided to wake up. And he didn't want to worry his mom too.  
  
" Hey Yami " Said his dad.  
  
" You are free to take your food upstairs if you like…"   
  
Wasn't it plain sweet? Two parents that cared for you and the same time for your classmate. Classmate? Was Yugi only a classmate? No, not anymore. Yami…loved him. He knew that he knew the short boy for only a few days, but still… he felt like he knew him much longer. Why was he thinking about this for a second time? Because he was in love. Why bothering questions if you knew the answer anyway?  
  
He sat down on his chair that stood behind the desk in his room, and he stared drowsy into Yugi's direction. To be honest, he wanted to take a nap too but his bed was kind of occupied right now. What to do… what to do… Actually nothing. He had already finished his homework and he kind of destroyed his television a few weeks ago. He wanted to throw his remote control on a table but instead he threw it against a glass of water, and it fell on his TV. He would NEVER forget the look on the face of his mother and father…. They were laughing like idiots, really. Well… now he needed money to buy a new one, but to get that he needed a job. And who likes working anyway.  
  
But then he heard some growling and Yugi opened slowly his eyes.  
  
" Heeey Yugi… how are you feeling…? "   
  
" Terrible… I just want to… die… "   
  
Yami walked to Yugi and placed his hands on Yugi's.  
  
" It's alright Yuugh… I'm here for you and I will help you in every way I can. "   
  
" Thank you… " Whispered Yugi.  
  
" You're more than welcome… " Whispered Yami back when he took Yugi into in arms and gave him a warm hug.  
  
TBC

  


* * *

  


Note: Finally finished the chapter. Sorry for taking so long but I had a virus on my PC and I have to work everyday from 7.30 / 16.30 so I'm kind of dead beat when I get home -- however I'll try to update Saturdays or Sundays so I'm NOT quitting this story!! ( sorry for the short chappie, I just HAD to stop here, or else I would be in trouble for the next chap =D )


	7. Silence Before The Storm

**Title: Boy's Don't Cry.**

Written by Callisto

* * *

" Yami? Yami wake up, it's time to get up… " Whispered Yugi silently when he started to shake the sleeping boy softly.   
  
After the ruby eyed had comforted him, they both kind of fell asleep and they didn't wake up until now.   
The longer boy opened slowly his eyes and yawned out loud. He was lying with his head on Yugi's lap, his arms on the bed while he sat on the ground.  
  
" I love to get up, but… my legs are sleeping " Grinned Yami when he smiled happily into the little one's direction.  
  
Yugi smiled too and stroked with his hand through Yami's spiky hair. His lips were moving but Yami couldn't hear it anymore, he was back into 'dreamland'  
the violet eyed sighed and shook his head. This was kind of trouble because he needed to see the bathroom very soon, or else… With his hands he tilted Yami's head softly up so he could remove his legs and then he put the sleeping youth head softly down on the sheets. He shoved off the bed and left the room. In front of him, a few meters away though, he saw the bathroom. Very handy that they paint it on a board, because now he could find his way without help. He walked slowly and carefully to the toilet, lowered his underwear and sat down while he continued to sigh. Now what was he supposed to do when he wanted breakfast? He was sure that he would see Yami's parents and he was kind of embarrassed, because they saw him nude…and stuff…yeah. WAH! YAMI HAD SEEN HIM NAKED TOO! ARGHH. He placed his face in his palms and he shook his head a second time. Aw man! How was he supposed to act like nothing happened?   
He looked up when he heard some voices coming out of Yami's room. Those voices belonged probably to Yami and his mother. It seemed like he finally woke up, his saviour is really a sleepyhead.  
  
"… So do you feel like going to school? "   
  
" I don't know… " Grumbled Yami, not too happy to be awake. " I don't know what Yugi wants, I want to be with him "   
  
" I know honey, we can always call your school to call you and Yugi sick… "   
" It's fine… I'll go and ask Yuugh what he wants… "   
  
He stood up and almost collapsed because of his sleeping legs.  
  
" You should've taken the bench… "   
  
Yami stuck out his tongue to his mom and headed to the bathroom. He needed to take a pee, and then he would go look for Yugi. He scratched the back of his head and slammed the door open. Immediately he saw how the short youth stared to him from the toilet and Yami felt how his head flushed red. He turned around and grinned in his mind.  
  
" Are you almost ready? I gotta go toooo "   
  
He still stood there with his back turned into Yugi's direction, but when he heard no reply he wanted to turn around. But before he had the chance to do it, he felt two arms around his waist. Yugi's chest close to Yami's back.  
  
" ….."   
  
Then Yugi released him and hurried out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The ruby eyed still stood there with wide-open eyes. _'He just said…naw probably my imagination'_ thought the smiling youth when he sat down on the toilet, noticing in time that he had forgotten to pull his underwear down.  
  
" What would you like to wear Yuugh? I know my clothing is a kind of big, but it will do "   
  
" I would like to try that… "   
  
Yugi pointed to black pants and a light blue shirt with black sneakers beneath it.  
  
They red eyed took the clothing from the closet and handed them to his other self. The shorter youth quickly dressed himself and turned around.  
  
" How do I look? "   
  
" Great, just… great.." Said Yami when he stared to the little one.   
  
He was so gorgeous! His was maybe a little small but he had truly a beautiful body, and that made Yami's heart beat faster.  
  
" Anybody home..? " Asked Yugi when he waved with his hand before Yami's face.  
  
" …eh? Oh yes… so…. Do you want breakfast? "   
  
" No…. but if you want- "   
  
" Nah, I am not a breakfast person. Shall we head for school then? If we hurry we might make it "   
  
After they had brushed their teeth, saying hello to Yami's parents, they headed for school. They whole way they kept talking to each other. Yugi was making fun of Yami because he was snoring, and Yami… well… he was busy to save himself from humiliation.   
  
" Hey Yami…. " Began the little one suddenly.  
  
" Can… Will….I… "   
  
" What's wrong Yuugh? "   
  
" I-Its about my mom, you see she is still back home with that…. That… monster! "   
  
Yami shook his head. " It's all right, we are going to 'kidnap' her to my parents' house. And then we will inform the police, how does that sound "   
  
Yugi gave a nod. " Sounds GREAT! "   
  


* * *

  
  
The ruby and the violet eyed youths entered the classrooms and they're sat down on their seats, both taking a deep breath.  
  
" Yami-samaaaaaaaa " Yelled Marik when he placed his arms around Yami's arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
" Ack… Marik stop that!!! Please, I can't breathe! "   
  
Yugi watched with eyes wide open to a boy called Marik and his saviour. What the heck had gotten into them anyway?  
  
" Long time no see Marik, so your back in school together with Malik? "  
  
" Yup, feels great to be back in class. You can't imagine how happy Bakura is "   
  
" I somehow can… oh yeah! You haven't met Yugi right? Yugi this is Marik, Marik this is Yugi. He is new in class "   
  
Marik studied the short youth for a while and gave a nod. " He's cute!!! Waaaaai " Immediately he started to hug Yugi and Yugi thought his eyeballs would pop out. Yami grinned and scratched on the back of his head. That was Marik alright, he was crazy but crazy in a fine way. When the teacher entered the classroom everyone became quiet.  
  
TBC!!

  


* * *

  


Note: Finished… be afraid for the next chapter, be VERY AFRAID MUAHAH because it's going to get nasty XD ( and much longer ) Review =)  



	8. To All Good Things Come An End

**Title: Boy's Don't Cry.**

Written by Callisto

* * *

They were working at least two full hours on their English right now, and really, it was starting to get boring. However it were the two favourite hours of school to him. Because they always had a lot to do so he could forget about his father, plus that is was just plain easy. On his previous school he had a lot of English too, so now he had an advance. And it was kind of fun, because Yami asked him a lot of questions about it.  
Suddenly, Yugi heard how the door to the class got opened and he looked up. It couldn't be Seto and Jounonchi because they were busy with their work on their seats here.   
A man entered the class and Yugi's eyes widened because of fear.  
  
" Can I help you…? " Asked the teacher a little annoyed.   
  
" Yes I'm looking for my son. He haves an appointed by the doctor and we're a little late…."   
  
Yami recognized the man immediately and stared with big eyes back to his little classmate. He didn't know what to do. He had to protect Yugi from that awful man, but he knew he couldn't do a thing when he was at school. He knew that that short youth didn't everyone want to know how awful his father was. So now he had to act like nothing had happened, dammit!  
  
" Shall we go… Yugi-boy? "   
  
Yugi gave a faint nod and placed his books in his bag.  
  
" Yugi… " Began Yami.  
  
But his other self shook his head and walked towards his father. The ruby eyed clenched his hands into fists and bit hard on his lips. Feeling of guild washed over his whole soul mixed with an unbelievable anger.  
He couldn't protect Yugi this time…  
  
" My apologizes for interrupting your class teacher…. "   
  
Said Yugi's father triumphantly. He grabbed Yugi by his arm and together they left the room. Yami however, still sat there without knowing he had split his pencil in two. Th-This could get ugly if he didn't go after them. DAMN! He knew that he should go right now, but his teach would stop him no matter what. ' Yugi…. My Yugi…. ' Thought Yami when he buried his face into his hands.

  


* * *

  


" …. So I won't let you escape, the next time I kill you and that crazy mother of yours!! "   
  
Yugi sat in the corner of his room, curled into a protective ball crying his eyeballs out. Why he? Why was his life so fucked up? Why couldn't he lead a normal life like Yami? He had always the biggest fun with his family. No, no! It was not nice being jealous on someone else. But Yugi had to admit it, he wished he were Yami. Suddenly he felt how his arms got raised in the air and they were tied to the leg of his bed with very tight handcuffs.  
  
" From now on, I decide when you move! "   
  
The little one tried to escape but the handcuffs were just to tight. This time he was stuck to this place and no one could help him, not even Yami. He had to admit defeat this time. Then he felt how his father removed his clothing and saw them being thrown down on the floor.  
  
" So, just sit there for a while and I'll be right back "   
  
Yugi didn't reply and let his head hang. This….was bad, really bad.  


* * *

Yami sat still in school, pretending to write the questions down but in reality he didn't do a thing. He kept thinking about Yugi and what could happen to him right now. To be plain, it drove him crazy…. Literally. How could he just sit here like nothing happened?! And why is he still thinking like this? No more thoughts, only deeds.   
With a loud noise he shoved his books into his bag and then he stood up.  
  
" Where do you think you're going? " Asked the teacher, still annoyed.  
  
" Something I can't tell you. I can only say that it might save someone's life "   
  
" Oh really… well if you leave this classroom you don't have to come back for the rest of the year. "   
  
Yami took a deep breath. That was a magical line that he didn't like to hear, because if he was got expelled this year he couldn't do his exams. However Yugi was much more important than this, he had to do it for him… and maybe a little for himself.  
  
" Like I care you witch "   
  
Growled Yami when he left the class. Then he blinked a few times and flipped the bag on his back so he could take easily a sprint. But before he could take a step he saw that Jou and Seto returned from the bathroom.  
  
" Seto? Jou? I thought you two were in class…? "   
  
" Well… " Smiled Jou. " We were… at least until that crazy gramps entered and that gave us an opportunity to… go "   
  
" I see " Sighed Yami when he smacked his hand on his forehead. Really, those guys probably invented 'sex' jeez… They are hopeless.   
  
" Anyway, why are you here? You know you'll be expelled if you leave the classroom without a good reason "  
  
" I know, and I have to take that risk… "   
  
" Huh? What do you mean? "   
  
" I'll explain it while we are heading towards Yugi's house "   
  
Jou looked over his shoulder and met the cold eyes of his lover.  
  
" Is it ok? "  
  
" Why the hell not? I don't feel like going to school at all "   
  
" Okay, that's settled then… "   
  
And so, told Yami the story about Yugi's father to the two other youths. Jou and Seto had been listening to the story very closely and when Yami was done, Jou threw up. Even the young millionaire placed a hand before his mouth. Yes, it was terrible to tell it and to hear it. And to be honest, the ruby eyed every time felt like swallowing an apple through his throat when he thought about this. Anyway after Jou emptied his stomach, they continued their way to the little one's house. The trio didn't say a thing to each other, absorbed into their own thoughts.  
  
Seto however could understand Yugi's condition a little. When he was young his father abused him too. Not in a sexual way, only mentally. The only difference with him and Yugi was that the young millionaire didn't have a mother at that time. She died in a car accident when he was just one week old. So he grew up without love of real parents, and that's probably why he was so cold towards other people.  
  
Jou had to admit too that he didn't have it THAT good at his own home too. His father was most of the time drunk, watching television all day long. When the sand coloured haired youth came back from school, his father would yell his ears off that he wasn't a good son.   
And to be honest, his father was right.  
He was always gone with Seth, and didn't pay attention to school, home and family.  
  
" ….Did you guys hear that..? " Began Seto when he stood still and looked around.  
  
" Yeah, now I can hear it too, it sounds like…" Continued Jou.  
  
" YUGI!!! " Screamed Seto when he found Yugi naked into the bushes from the park that they had entered a short while ago, so they could reach the little one's house faster.  
  
Yugi was in VERY worse shape. His wrists bled like hell, he had two swollen eyes and he had a wound on his chest that kept bleeding.  
  
TBC!!!

* * *

Note: What could've happened to Yugi? See the next shocking chapter MUHAHA! Oh yeah again my apologizes for slow updating but it's just that %$$&%% work that keeps me from updating. I can't thank you readers enough for sticking with this story, arigatou I hope you liked this chap and I'll try to update the next chap as soon as possible!!


	9. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Title: Boy's Don't Cry.**

Written by Callisto

* * *

The little one lifted his head a little when he heard some noise that came from downstairs. It belonged to a female and a male one. Probably his father and mother that had another fight, and hearing the noise it was kind of fierce right now. He closed his eyes and held his breath for a short time, trying to follow the conversation. But because of his weakened state he had a hard time doing it. But that didn't stop him from doing it. He could hear how his mother mentioned his name a few times, and then some yelling from his father. Short after he heard a line that made his heart beat faster. 'I'll kill you if you touch my son' and to his relief it belonged to his mother. He never thought his mother loved him this much, okay she told him she loved him…. But this…. It made him so happy. Now he had two persons that loved him. But right now, he was supposed to protect his mother. It was darn annoying that he was tied down. He tried moving his arms but it was futile, the handcuffs were just to strong and to tight. He looked around for something sharp or something else that could be used to free himself, but there was nothing. He looked over his shoulders and watched his wrists, he could chew them off but he didn't like that option. So he sighed and let his sight fall on the door in front of him. He was so afraid that his father might show up, and do horrible things to him. The violet coloured youth growled a little and blinked a few times with his eyes. It was really annoying to sit here and wait for you fate.   
Then it was quiet. The shouting of his parents had stopped, he couldn't even hear footsteps. Something must've happened but what? This time his heart almost stopped beating when he heard loud footsteps on the stairs that leaded to his room where he was lying all naked. He curled once again into a protective ball to protect himself. Stunned he heard how the door got smacked open, and he watched with narrowed eyes how his father entered the room with a knife in his hand. With no words wasted, he pulled his pants and underwear down and walked towards Yugi.  
  
" I'm going to take you, and then I'm going to take your life "   
  
He said insanely when the scent of alcohol filled Yugi's nose. It was a terrible smell and it made him feel miserable. But the last words of his dad made it even worse. 'I'm going to take you, and then I'm going to take your life'  
He tried once again desperately to free himself, but still no success. Darn it! He didn't want to die! Even if he hated his life because of what his dad did to him, he didn't want to die. Life was something precious what his mother gave him, so he wanted to life to the fullest. Also… he wanted to say those three words to Yami out loud. The last time when he did that, he said it so soft that Yami could barely hear him. Now, he wanted to know the whole world that… He loved that ruby eyed youth. He was really uncertain about it because he never was attracted to guys, but Yami… he was someone special.  
Then he felt how rough hands grabbed his hips and how something really big entered. He screamed it out and shook wildly with his head. The pain was unbearable, so painful that he couldn't even describe it. He only wanted to make it stop, but to his disappointment it would only end when his father got what he wanted. And that was just about…now. He felt how his father emptied himself into his anus and how that man left his body. The little one laid with teary eyes on the ground, trying with all his might not to lose consciousness.  
  
" Goodbye, Yugi-boy "   
  
Grinned his father. Yugi eyes shot open when he felt an icy pain in his chest.  
A knife…  
A knife with blood…  
A knife with blood in the hands of his father.  
He just… got stabbed.  
  
" I hope you'll join your mother soon "   
  
Said the awful man when he turned around and left the room, leaving the little youth alone. Yugi blinked a few times with his eyes to realize what just had happened to him. His father raped him, and stabbed him. He was going to die from blood loss if he didn't escape soon. He saw at the end of his legs the bloody knife that had met his chest. He had a plan to free himself, it was going to hurt like shit but right now it was the only option. He took the knife between his feet, threw it in the air and caught it with his teeth. Good, now for the last step… He bit hard on the end of the knife and sliced both of his wrists open. A wave of pain followed soon after, but he couldn't give in to it. The blood streamed down his wrists and made it slippery. So with one wild move, he released himself from the handcuffs and opened the window from his room. It was a long way down, but he didn't care anymore. He could die from the pain or the fall. It was all the same.   
So he jumped down and landed harsh on the ground. He almost fell on his knees but forced his exhausted body to walk towards Yami's house. To get there quicker he had to go through the park, from there it would only take a few moments. So he took another step, and another one enough to reach the park. Soft wind blew through his hair and the sun shined gently on his face. This was it, he couldn't walk further anymore. All the force in his body has left him. He felt how his eyes rolled in his head and he fell with a soft thud in the bushes.   
  
" Yugi! Yuuugi! Open your eyes! Please, say something!! "   
  
Yelled Yami while he was eyeing the little one's injuries. Could his father be the one who had done all of this? His wrists were open and he had a nasty cut in his chest.  
No doubt, he needed a hospital quick but it was to far away. The best thing was to bring him to his own house, because his mother was a doctor. So he took the unconscious youth into his arms and gave a nod to his friends.  
  
" I'm going to bring him to my place, my mom is a doctor. Do you guy's want to join me? "   
  
" Of course! " Shouted Jou. " Who have to carry Yugi if you are getting tired? "   
  
" I agree… " Continued Seto.  
  
" Thanks Jou… Seth… Well let's go, we don't have much time "   
  
As quick as they could they returned to where they came from. Only this time the road seemed much longer to Yami, but that was probably because he had hate. He looked over his right, and then his left shoulder. His friends did a good job by staying close to him because if he got tired, they could carry Yugi. Not that it was a problem, but he didn't want Seth or Jou to carry the fragile body. He trusted them, but still… He was responsible for this. He had to be there when his father do this to him. He had to stop Yugi from going with his dad. But he didn't, only because he didn't want to get expelled from school. And look now where he had gotten himself into! Yugi was fighting for his life, and he… he…  
  
Yami opened the door to his house and ran into the living room. His mother was watching T.V on a bench with a bowl of popcorn and his father was doing some paperwork.  
  
" Mom… dad…. Help me! "   
  
Said the ruby eyed when he had the strange urge to cry it out. His mom jumped off the bench and checked immediately Yugi's pulse.  
  
" Dammit! Don't tell me this is the work of his father "   
  
" I'm afraid it is… " Growled Yami, still angry on himself.  
  
" He's losing blood fast… Yami there is no other way but you have to donate some of your own blood to Yugi, is that all right? "   
  
" Of course! I don't mind…? But what if we don't have the same blood type? "   
  
" It's fine, I know that already. The first time when you brought him here I checked it already, call it a habit because I do that to all of my patients "   
  
She and Yami quickly hurried upstairs while Seto and Jou took place on the bench where Yami's mother laid down a few moments ago. They both were nervous and wondering if Yugi was going to survive this. Okay, they didn't know him too well but that little one was a really happy and nice person that seemed to enjoy living. But that his father treated him this way… was off the scale to him. How could a parent… Jou looked from the corner of his eye to Seto, and his lover did the same.  
  
" Do you think… we should call Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou? And tell them what happened? I mean, they were pretty worried when Yugi left the cafeteria the other day and I heard saying them that they liked Yugi "   
  
" You can do that, but I don't know if Yami would like that "   
  
" I know… but I feel like… I have to talk to someone about this… I mean… I-I'm so confused! "   
  
Seto gave a nod and just when Jou wanted to pick up the receiver, Yami ran down the stairs with an angered look and ran out of the house. Seto and Jou looked at each other, both with a confused look on his face.  
  
" What was that about? " Whispered Seto.  
  
Then they heard for a second time footsteps that came down from the stairs. It was Yami's mom and dad. The father headed into the dinner room and the mother headed for their direction.  
  
" I'm afraid I have some bad news… "   
  
TBC!!

  


* * *

  


Note: This time a quick update! YAY! Luckily I'm not so tired ( went to bed yesterday at 18.30 PM 0.o early huh? Anyway I hope you liked the chapter /snickers evilly/ and until the next one waves Review! I love to hear opinions! ( no beta, gomen )  



	10. Stopping Yami

  
  
**Title: Boy's Don't Cry.  
**  
Written by Callisto

* * *

Seto and Jou looked both in terror, waiting for that horrifying line.  
  
" I was able to save Yugi's life... "  
  
"...That's great!!!!! "Yelled Jou out loud, happy to hear that his classmate was doing well.  
  
".... However, he is brain death. His survival chances are at least 23 %... "  
  
Jou sat down on the bench again, holding his hand before his mouth. His thoughts wandered immediately to Yami. That youth probably heard the same from his mother, Yugi was probably not going to wake up anymore. But why was he brain dead anyway? His father abused him only physically as far as he knew... wait a sec. A few hours ago when they found the violet eyed youth in the bushes, his body was one big bruise and he was unconsciousness. Maybe this was the last thing he could take, maybe was his whole mind fucked up and didn't he want to wake up anymore.  
  
Seto was nibbling on his thumb, trying to suppress his angered feelings. That father of Yugi was sick, terrible sick. Such a man deserved a very painful and slow death.  
  
" Honey... "Said Yami father to his wife when he walked downstairs into his uniform.  
  
" Do you know where my gun is? I can't appear on the police office like this "  
  
Just before his wife wanted to say anything, the two youths left the house as quick as they could. And trying to stop Yami from making the biggest mistake in his life.

* * *

Yami looked up into the sky while he walked slowly with shakily legs through the park. It was raining heavily. He was now at least two minutes outside and he was already soaked. However it didn't bother him too much. He had only one goal and if he finished that.... He had no longer a reason to live. That's why he only put two bullets in the gun, one for that man and one for....  
  
He shook his head and tried to forget what was about to happen. One: he was going to see if that man was home. Two: he was going to shoot right through the man's head. And Three.... He was going to commit suicide after all that, joining Yugi as soon as he could. ' If I can't be with you in life... ' Thought Yami bitterly. '... I'll join you in death. '  
  
He stopped walking when he saw the big house in the distant. He could smell the scent the blood from that place, even though he stood a few meters away from it. Without thinking, he opened the door and entered the hall. Bloodstains were shown on the walls followed by a terrible smell. When he entered the living room he saw something that you only see in nightmares. He saw the dead body of Yugi's mom on the bench, while it bathed in her own blood. When he looked at the ground, he noticed that the ground was one big pool of blood.  
  
' What the hell happened here...' Just before he could find an answer for that question, he felt how an arm got placed around his neck, and hold him tightly.  
  
" Back again Yugi? That's fast... "  
  
The ruby eyed youth tried to release himself from the hands of that man, but the arms were too tight. Shit!  
  
He coughed softly and reached with his hand in his left pocket, trying to find the gun. But at that same moment he got smacked against the wall and landed with a big bang on the ground. Immediately he tried to stand up but he was much to dizzy.  
  
" You're going down!! "Yelled Yami when he reached into his pocket, only to find nothing.  
  
With big panicking eyes he looked for his gun, it must've fallen out. But where was it?! If he doesn't find it quickly, things may end the wrong way.  
  
" Looking for something? "  
  
The enraged youth looked up, seeing how the man aimed the gun on his forehead.  
  
".... And this time, STAY AWAY! "  
  
There was a gunshot, followed by a scream....

* * *

" I hope we're there in time "  
  
Whispered Jou to Seto, when they ran as fast as they could towards Yugi's house.  
  
"...."  
  
The sand coloured haired youth blinked a few times and then he concentrated himself back on the road. Where are the wings when you need them? Yami was about to make the biggest mistake of his life if Seto and Jounonchi didn't make it in time. Also he never expected Yami to do this. All right he had to admit that that ruby eyed had a big mouth, and did things before thinking it over. But this.... This was just too much! He didn't want to visit his best friend in jail! It wasn't the right place for him. Of course, that bastard deserved death but Yami wasn't the right person to give it to him.  
  
" Jou, I don't know what we might see there... just don't lose your cool, catch my drift? "  
  
He gave a nod and prepared himself for the worst when they saw the house nearing in the distant. O-kay! Let's do it quickly!  
  
Not surprised they saw that the door was already open. That was a good thing because now they had the element of surprise on their side. They walked as silent as they could trough the hall and got surprised by the sight. They saw Yami sitting against the wall with a wound just above his eyebrow, and the father of Yugi holding a pistol.  
  
".... And this time, STAY AWAY! "  
  
In a flash Seto jumped forwards and pushed the man forward. The man gave a yell of anger when he saw that he had missed Yami, and was now aiming on Seto.  
  
" Don't interfere! "  
  
"I think I just did... "  
  
" Don't we have a big mouth..."  
  
" Shut up! How could you! How could you do this to Yugi?! Your own flesh and blood, a parent is supposed to support his son. NOT RAPING HIM! "  
  
Screamed Seto out loud, having a hard time keeping his temper.  
  
" Shut up... "  
  
Smiled the man when he pulled the trigger. Seto just stood there, feeling a flash of pain through his whole body. Then he saw how his suit became blood red on his chest.... He just got shot.  
  
" NO!!!!!! "Yelled Jou when he punched the man hard in the face.

TBC!!

* * *

Note: Hewwo! Just got back from vacation! =) And feeling as tired as ever, hee-hee. Well I hope you liked the chapter. I didn't make it too long because of the next chappie. Also I wanna thank Safire Woods for being my beta, THANKS I'll send the next chapter to your e-mail Until the next time, review


	11. The End Of The Pain

  
  
**Title: Boy's Don't Cry.  
**  
Written by Callisto

* * *

It was silent.... Very silent in Yugi's house. The horrible man that was the little one's father laid out cold on the ground. And after that they had covered the dead body of Yugi's mom with a blanket. Right now, Yami sat on the ground next to the bench, and Jou held Seto's head on his lap when they laid him down on the bench. The sand coloured haired youth kept stroking his hand through the dark brown hair of his loved one.  
  
"Yami... do you think that the police and ambulance will come soon? "  
  
"I don't know... "  
  
Replied the ruby-eyed youth when he placed his elbows on his knees and stared drowsy into the direction of that raper. Rage was about to take over again so he quickly looked another way. He still wanted to kill that man, shooting his brains out, chop his balls off and put it deep down that man's throat.  
  
He smiled dimly at the thought and took a deep sigh. He looked up and saw the hysterical look on the face of his friend Jou. You could see that he was trying to suppress his tears, and was forcing a smile on his face. To be honest, he was pretty good at showing fake emotions.  
  
It was already fifteen minutes ago that Jounonchi had called the police and ambulance. What the heck took them so long?! All right this house was a little far from the hospital and the police office, but if they drove hard enough they could've been here much earlier. And from the looks that Yami received from Seto, they had to make haste. The young millionaires' face was white and his lips were a little purple / black, probably because of the blood loss that he was suffering.  
  
" Why aren't they here yet... "Hiccupped Jou.  
  
" If they don't hurry up, Seto will... Seto will... "  
  
The sand coloured youth cried out loud in Seto's chest. Tears streamed down his cheeks and fell gently down the brown haired coat.  
  
Yami shook his head once more. A few months ago his life was so normal... He was going to school everyday, he got good grades, good friends, nice parents... But from the day that Yugi entered his life things changed. Unwillingly he distant himself from his friends and focused his energy on the boy that he loved so much. FUCK IT! Just... fuck it! Yugi was practically dead and Seto was about to join him soon. If that happened, Jou's soul would be destroyed forever.  
  
The waiting was terrible. Minutes seemed hours and the silence was deadly. Yugi's father could wake up any minute now, making the situation a bit dangerous. However Yami had tied his wrists and ankles so that would prevent him from standing up. And if that didn't help... The pistol that he was carrying with him, lay before his feet. Ready to kill the man, if he was to wake up and form a threat.  
  
" There! "Said Jou when he looked up.  
  
" They are here! They are finally here! "  
  
In the distant they could hear the sirens. Those bastards were finally here, not too early but rather late than never.  
  
Anyway after policeman and medics entered the house they handled things quickly. They placed Seto carefully on the stretcher(?) and placed him in the ambulance car. Jou entered with him the same time, not leaving his side once.  
  
Yami however hadn't moved one inch, he still sat there next to the bench staring to Yugi's father in front of him. He saw how the police raised him on his feet, and then how they took him into the police car. One of the remaining medics started to treat that nasty cut above Yami's eyebrow while a policeman grabbed the pistol from the ground. He gave the ruby eyed youth a sad smile.  
  
" I'm afraid I have to take you to the police office, Yami "  
  
Yami gave a nod and smiled back, he recognized this man. It was his father's buddy.  
  
" Yeah... I did a pretty stupid thing there, didn't I...? "  
  
"Yup... But if I were in your shoes, I would probably do the same. Men like Yugi's father don't deserve to have children "  
  
He bowed a little forward and offered his hand towards Yami. The ruby-eyed youth accepted it and he got raised into the air.  
  
" I suppose I don't need..." began the cop.  
  
" No, I know my rights and I won't run away. I'm not planning to give my father a bad name you know "  
  
Yami blinked a few times and stared into the direction of the medics that were busy inspecting the dead body of Yugi's mother.  
  
' I hope that they will release me soon, because I want to be with Yugi... '  
  
When he felt the hand from the policeman on his shoulder, they walked slowly and quietly to the car...  
  
--------  
  
A few days later Yugi's father stood trail for the judge. His sentence was 20 years jail. Yugi's father tried to attack the Judge when he heard it, but the policemen stopped him just in time before he could harm the judge.  
  
Yami was there too, in the courthouse. He saw how that man got what he deserved and he was pretty glad with it.  
  
However soon after that he stood trail himself because he carried a gun, and he tried to kill a man. But to his relief he was led off with a huge warning, probably because his father was a cop and his dad could keep a close eyes on him.  
  
Well.... After all that he left the courthouse and took a taxi back home. His parents couldn't made it there in time, because they were with Yugi in the hospital. Of course they wanted to go with the ruby-eyed, but Yami told them to stay at the little one's side. He decided that Yugi's situation was worse than his own.  
  
A few minutes later the taxi stopped at the hospital. He stepped out and gave the driver his money. Then he turned around to face the doors of the hospital. He took a deep breath and entered the building quickly. He saw nurses hurrying to patients and doctors with blood on their suits. ' Defiantly NOT a pretty sight.. ' He decided when he got to the reception.  
  
" Excuse me... " Began Yami.  
  
" Can you tell me where I can Find Yugi Motou? "  
  
The woman behind the PC looked up and gave a nod.  
  
" Yes... Just a minute... Room number seventeen, it's just in front of here "  
  
" Ah...er... Thanks... "  
  
He turned around once more and smiled. He was finally going to see Yugi again, he was finally going to be together with his love.  
  
He placed his hand on the doorknob...  
  
TBC

* * *

Note: Finally some peace and quiet, ne? I hope you guys liked the chapter. I didn't have any ideas for it at start, so I just listened to some music and this is the outcome. Only a few more chapters to go, so I'm going to announce that I'll be working on another YuGiOh story soon. Details will be written at the last chapter... Review!! ( This chapter is going to be re-posted as soon as my Beta is done correcting some mistakes! )


	12. Welcome Back

Note: I'm breaking my rules… Writing a note on top, hehe. I'm just warning you to grab some tissues with ya =D

**Title: Boy's Don't Cry.**

Written by Callisto

* * *

The sight didn't surprise him… or maybe just a little. His father and mother sat on a chair next to the bed where Yugi was 'sleeping'. And he saw Jou and Seto standing next to the bed, whispering something into the little one's ear. Seth was already dismissed from the hospital? Did he miss something? Because after visiting Yugi he planned to visit Seto. Oh well…   
  
He scratched on the back of his head and closed the door quietly behind him. He walked to the violet-eyed bed, followed by the eyes of his family and friends. He quickly threw a hopeful gaze into the direction of his mom, but she immediately shook her head.  
  
Goodbye hope, and welcome misery.   
  
Well actually he could kind of expect this. Yugi is brain dead so he waking up would be VERY odd.  
  
" Yami… " Began his mother with a soft voice.  
  
" The doctors talked to me a few hours ago and they told… It is better if we pulled the plug… There is no way that Yugi will recover. We've lost him Yami… It's over "  
  
The ruby-eyed youth blinked a few times with his eyes, having a hard time to sink those words deep into his soul. This was it, this was the time he had to say goodbye. He stood there with one hand on his mouth, trying not throw up. His legs started to shake and his sight became blurry.   
  
This was the cue for his family and his two friends to leave the small room. Before they left the room they told him that he could take his time, no hurry. Yami bit on his lip and gave a nod. When his parents left the room he noticed his two friends in front of him. They both placed a hand on the ruby-eyed youths shoulder, and then they left the room as well and closing the door quietly.  
  
He stood there, watching Yugi. Million of emotions flew through his head. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He just stood there, his eyes never leaving the beautiful face of the youth he loved so much. It is true, he knew the youth only a few months but it felt like years. He truly felt a bond when he saw the smiling face of that peaceful looking boy. Memories filled his mind once again when he walked slowly to the bed. But he could never forget that day when he saw Yugi in his bathroom. He couldn't forget that the youth ran towards him and whispered something in his ear.  
  
_' I love you…'_  
  
Yami fell on his knees and placed his face into the sheets of Yugi's bed. He screamed it out while tears streamed down his tears. Suppressed anger and sadness took over. He didn't want Yugi to die; he didn't want to part from him yet! They just met!  
  
" Yugi! Please come back to me! I don't want to lose you, I love you. I love you so terrible that I can't stand it. You're the light in my life! You are my light in the darkness. I can't live on without you… come back… COME BACK!!! "   
  
Screamed the ruby-eyed once more, but knowing that his love couldn't hear him. He was gone, lost in time and space forever. He raised his head and looked through his tears to the closed eyes that belonged to Yugi. He placed his hand on Yugi's face and smiled dimly. Crying wasn't going to bring him back, the same for scolding and screaming. With his free hand he searched for the wire that would end the little one's life. He gave Yugi a kiss on his lips and stood up, still holding the wire.  
  
" Goodbye, my light… "   
  
But just before he wanted to pull the plug, he saw movements in the fingers of the little one. He blinked a few times with his eyes, thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him. But when he saw movements for the second time he threw the wire on the ground, and dropped once more on his knee's.  
  
" Yugi? Can you hear me? Please wake up! Open your eyes… stay away from the reaper, he is a bad man. If I could see him I would kick the shit out of him because… because he… he can't take you with him! Not now! "   
  
And then he saw a faint smile on the lips of his lover.   
  
" You talk to much…"  
  
" Yugi… You are back… I-I…"   
  
He embraced his love tightly while he welcomed the joy in his heart. Yugi was back, it was a miracle a true miracle.  
  
" H-How are you feeling? " Asked Yami a bit uncertain, not sure what to say.  
  
Yugi smiled and took a deep breath.  
  
" I kind of have a headache… what am I doing here anyway? "   
  
And so Yami told him everything that had happened from the time that the little one passed out.  
While telling the story, he could see the hurt look on the little one's face one more. And of course he felt guilty, because he was telling Yugi something that he shouldn't know. No… Yugi had to know this.  
  
" Seto got shot? Is he alright? "  
  
" Yes, he's fine… "   
  
"I see… uhm… Thanks Yami, for everything you did for me. I have no idea how I can ever repay you… "  
  
" There is no need for that, I did what my heart told me to do "   
  
Yugi smiled once more.  
  
" Can you come a little closer? I want to whisper something in your ear "   
  
The ruby-eyed blinked a few times with his eyes, not sure what his light wanted. So be bend down a little and suddenly he felt soft warm lips on his own. He widened his eyes a little because of the shock, but he didn't break the kiss. Instead he replied the kiss willingly and placed one of his hand on Yugi's cheek.  
Then they broke the kiss, while they kept staring in each others eyes.  
  
" I love you Yugi… "   
  
" I love you too Yami, body and soul "   
  
Before they could tell each other another word, they got interrupted by the sound of a door that got opened. They both stared at the door and both they saw the confused look of Yami's parents and their friends   
  
" Unbelievable… " Whispered Yami's mom when she placed a hand before her mouth.  
  
How could this be? This boy was brain-dead. All of his functions were 'closed off'. His survival rate was 10 percent. And still he recovered somehow, could it be that Yami's words reached his soul, his heart?  
She would never know, and frankly she didn't care too. Yami and Yugi were reunited again and that is all that matters.  
  
" Yugi! Bro! I'm happy your back! Welcome back in the land of the living, we missed you man "   
  
Sniffed Jou while he squeezed Seth's hand a little. Seto gave nod, feeling relieved that the little one was back safe and sound.  
  
" So did you meet the reaper? How did he looked like? "   
  
Joked Jou, while they entered the room.  
  
TBC

* * *

Note: I think 2 more chapters, not too sure. I'm kind of bad in guessing Well, I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I loved to write it.


	13. Some Time Later

**Title: Boy's Don't Cry.**

Written by Callisto

* * *

Two weeks later   
  
-----  
  
Yugi literally bounced out of his bed when he saw his love entering his hospital room. He ran to the door and opened it with a wide smile on his face.  
  
" YAMIIII " Sang the little one happily when he jumped into Yami's arms, and let himself be hugged tightly.  
  
The longer youth smelled the sweet scent of peaches and laughed softly.  
  
" It seems like you like my shampoo? "   
  
" Yeah! As soon as the nurse gave it to me I immediately took a long shower, it smelled so lovely "   
  
Yami gave a nod and gave a signal for Yugi to sit down on his bed. The little one looked confused for a little while, but obeyed and sat down. The ruby eyed that stood before him took a deep breath and looked kind of serious.  
But almost immediately, his mouth curled up into a smile.  
  
" The doctors told me you can leave the hospital, your coming over to my place! "  
  
The little one nodded faintly, and that was something that the ruby eyed youth didn't expect. He somehow hoped that his love would be at least a little more enthusiast. He blinked a few times with his eyes and swore he saw a tear slipping down the little one's cheek. Why was he suddenly so sad?  
  
" My… Mother…. Died…? " Squeaked Yugi, burying his face into his hands.  
  
Yami watched with narrowed eyes to the sniffling youth. Did he forget to tell Yugi about his mother? He was sure he told him about his mom a few weeks ago, aw dang it! He mindslapped himself a few times and then he saw down.  
  
" D-Did he kill her… "   
  
The longer youth took a deep breath and scratched with his hand on the back of his head. Okay… so he was supposed to tell him everything? With closed eyes he told Yugi everything he had heard and seen.   
  
Yugi listened with widened ears. Suddenly he remembered the day that he was tied to the bed and how his father threatened to kill his mother. But he never expected him to do it… All right he was a little violent when he drank too much, but to murder the only person that he cared for. The little one accepted his father's hate years ago. His father hated him as a baby, as a child and even as a adult.  
  
" My parents already paid her funeral, you can go if you want… "   
  
" When is it… ? "   
  
" A little early for you…. It's tomorrow.. "   
  
" Tomorrow… is it? "   
  
Yami nodded again, wiping the tears off the warm cheek. Then he bend down and gave his love a sweet kiss on his lips. He stared into the big violet eyes and placed his hand on Yugi's cheek.  
  
" Don't worry love… I'll be there for you. I'll protect you from anyone, anywhere… even if it takes my life.. "  
  
" Thank you Yami…. "   
  
TBC ALREADY?!?!?

* * *

Note: Yup and that's for a reason I'm not going to share with ya! AWWW it feels GREAT to be back! Work was absorbing me for a moment and I thought I was going to die . After Easter I have school again so; bye work! So I can finally give you guy's regular updates! Till   
the next chappie =D


	14. Rest In Pieces

**Title: Boy's Don't Cry.**

Written by Callisto

* * *

Yami scratched on the back of his head while he watched his love from the corner of his eyes. The little one was acting a depressive the past few hours. Of course it was not strange or anything like that, they where heading to the graveyard where his mother was going to get her funeral.   
  
The violet coloured eyed youth was from 5AM to 3PM busy to find the right clothing. And to be honest, it was driving Yami crazy. Who cares what you wear on a funeral? When Yami's Grandma died, he wore a yellow shirt and deep blue jeans. He never wanted to wear black; it made him feel like shit.  
  
However. When Yugi continued to attack the closet for the right clothing, Yami decided to step in. He pushed the little one out of the way and handed him a light blue shirt and white pants. At first, the little one refused to wear it. But after some nice words and explaining, Yugi accepted it. Not a moment to late though, because after they were finished they got a call from downstairs that it was time to go.  
  
They bought some lunch at a burger shop and ate it in the car, since they all skipped lunch. Probably was everyone a bit nervous.  
  
Yami smiled dimly and remembered the funeral of his grandpa a few years ago. Everyone was in tears, one person actually fainted!  
  
After that day he decided never to cry on a funeral again, even if it was to support his family and friends. And right now he was supposed to comfort Yugi AND he had to suppress his own feelings; damn…  
  
" I'm happy you two are wearing your coats, because the funeral is outside and it is not the best weather… "  
  
" Well, what do you expect… " Replied Yami's dad to his mom.  
  
" It's rare to see a sun on a funeral… "   
  
" Kind of… " Came the soft voice of Yami's mom one last time.  
  
Yami let his eyes fall on Yugi's and noticed that he looked afraid, but for what? To say the last goodbye or something like that?  
  
" Yugi, is something the matter…? " Asked Yami in a worried tone.  
  
" I had a bad feeling….I don't know why though…. "   
  
" It's probably just the stress love… " Whispered the red eyed youth in Yugi's ear and embraced him into a protective embrace.   
  
Two hours later they finally arrived at their destination. Yugi had almost disposed himself of his fingernails, so it was a good thing that Yami was there to stop him. Anyway, they all left the car and headed to the site where Yugi's mom was going to get buried.   
  
It was awfully quiet there, but not surprising. Because Yugi's father was always in house his mother never got a chance to make friends. It was just Yugi, Yami, Yami's parents, 2 neighbours from the previous house and the priest.   
  
However after the priest was telling some stories from the bible, it started to rain like hell. The heavy raindrops fell on the ground with a loud splash.  
  
Just like how a real funeral should be….  
  
However, what happened at that moment was something no one could predict.  
  
Someone grabbed Yami harsh by his arm and pulled him away from everyone. The ruby eyed youth could feel a sharp piece of metal against his throat.  
  
" F-FATHER!!! " Screamed Yugi out loud.  
  
Yami's parents wanted to save their child, but Yugi's dad threatened to kill Yami if anyone dared to move.  
  
" Did you really think I would dare to miss the funeral of my own wife? Ha! "   
  
Yugi watched in terror as he saw how blood started to stream down Yami's throat. Luckily the cut wasn't that deep, but deep enough to draw some blood. He stood there with trembling legs while tears streamed down his cheeks. This couldn't happen! Not on his mother's funeral! Why, WHY!  
  
" This cracks me up! This boy is going to buried at the same place as your mother Yugi! "   
  
Yugi shook his head.   
  
" No… No… I wont let you!!!! "   
  
He jumped towards Yami's father and grabbed a gun from his pocket. With shakily hands he pointed it on his father's forehead.  
  
" Are you going to shoot me? HAH! You don't have the balls to do it! You're a crybaby; you are not man enough to kill me! "  
  
Screamed the man when he drew more blood by Yami. The ruby eyed youth screamed it out from pain, but couldn't move because of the tight embrace   
  
" I HATE YOU!! "  
  
Screamed Yugi when he pulled the trigger and shot his father through his forehead. With a loud yell he released Yami and fell with his back on the grassy ground.  
  
The little one dropped the gun on the ground and ran towards Yami. He hugged him tightly and cried out loud.  
  
" You've did it Yugi… " Whispered Yami. " You're finally free…. "   
  
Yugi watched with big teary eyes to his love and smiled….  
  
He finally became a man

  


* * *

  


TBC   
  
Note: Somehow I hate this chap, dunno why… however… not the last chap, haha only a few more to go, plz review   
  
Gomen, no beta…


	15. Flashback

**Title: Boy's Don't Cry.  
**  
Written by Callisto

* * *

Dear Diary...  
  
I can't believe I'm writing in you after al those years, but somehow I feel the urge to do it. So many things have happened in a very short time and I have write it away for now.  
  
Anyway a few months ago I met Yugi. He was a freshman at this school and when I saw him I knew we were made for each other. I think that's the reason why I was so protective over him.  
  
He was so quiet and small...  
  
phew... it's hard to write in a diary J but let me continue...  
  
When I found out what his father did to him, I felt nothing more than rage. My mom and dad are my everything. They love me and they help me when I'm in trouble. It's so hard to believe that a parent can do this to his own son. His parents should be grateful that they can have such a sweet boy like Yugi. Most of the people on this world can't even have a baby!  
  
Somehow I think it's also Yugi's mom her fault that it came to this. If that man was so abusive towards her and her son, then why didn't she go to the police of just leave them? It's so easy... But on second thought, maybe she was afraid to do that. Yugi's dad was a dangerous man. He had no trouble keeping a knife with him and slit your throat. Maybe that was the reason why she decided to stay with him; for Yugi's life.  
  
However, I will never know that answer...  
  
I would like to tell what happened after Yugi killed his dad, because that was something very odd.  
  
At that moment, when his father threatened to kill me I thought I would die for sure. Memories from when I entered Yugi's house flew through my head like a huge tornado. All that blood, the scent of dead.  
  
Anyway when I returned to the world I saw Yugi with a gun in his hands, while a little cloud of smoke came out of it. A little confused I looked over my shoulder and saw the man lying on his back. You could see that he was shot between the eyes and that he was VERY dead.  
  
Yugi dropped the gun with shaken hands and fell on his knees. He was crying his eyeballs out. Maybe it was for the best to kill that man, but it was still his father! He was now alone on this planet, this was the only family he had.  
  
Anyway I figured out how to move again and rushed my way to the crying youth. He screamed that he did a terrible thing and that he didn't want to go to jail.  
  
The only thing I could do, was comfort him.  
  
In a few minutes the place was full with policemen. Witness told the men what happened, and then they asked a few questions to the scared Yugi.  
  
But I thought it was a little weird when they accused my father that it was also his fault that this happened. He brought a gun with him to a funeral, who would do anything like this?!?  
  
And a few days later we were back in the courthouse. I think the judge had enough of us because he wanted to finish this as quick as possible J  
  
I'm glad that Yugi didn't had to go to jail, but that he got the same warning as me; Stay quiet and don't leave town, blahdieblah.  
  
my father got two weeks vacation. They were still not very happy over the fact that he had a gun with him. But cops always wear guns when they wear their uniforms, right?  
  
However, Yugi was very depressed. I tried to cheer him up by going out with him. In the begin it seemed in vain, but later on he smiled more and that made me happy J  
  
Also, let me tell you something what happened yesterday.........  
  
----Flashback----  
  
Yami laid in his bed, yawning and staring at the ceiling. It was a tough day for him today. He had three tests in a row at school, and he had forgotten to learn it. Very stupid of him, his mom was furious. Tomorrow he had school again, and Yugi was going to join him. The little one was finally through his depressive moods, and was now a cheerful youth.  
  
" Yami...? "  
  
The ruby eyed sat up and met the little one's eyes. Why was Yugi still awake?  
  
" What's the matter Yuugh? "  
  
" I...I...ah...er... "  
  
Yami smiled and patted with his hand next to him, asking if Yugi wanted to sit next to him. The innocent youth smiled and hurried to the bed, then he sat down and laid down next to him. Suddenly he felt a pair of lips on his own, and then a tongue that asked for access. He eagerly opened his mouth and explored Yugi's mouth.  
  
But isn't this wrong?  
  
" Yami... will you make love to me? Please..? "  
  
The longer youth widened his eyes a little and wanted to say something. But before he got the chance he got interrupted by the shorter boy.  
  
" I feel like I still belong to my father, will you please make it go away? I love you so much, that's why I'm asking you this... I trust you... "  
  
The ruby eyed youth still wasn't sure about doing it, but if he could make his love happy with it...  
  
" All right then. But if I hurt you I want you to tell it me immediately ok? "  
  
" Promise "Replied the shorter youth.  
  
( The Yaoi scene can be seen at Adultfanfiction. My writers name is still Callisto there :P )  
  
" Thank you Yami... Thank you so much! "  
  
He kissed his lover on his mouth and then he shoved closer to him, only to fall asleep soon after that.  
  
" I'll love you too "Said Yami when he returned the kiss, and also left the world of the living.  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
I still can't believe that this actually happened. I was so afraid that I might hurt Yugi, but in the end everything went fine.  
  
I'm so happy that I've met Yugi and I bet he thinks the same as me =D  
  
Well, I quit now. Yugi, mom and dad are waiting for me downstairs with dinner. This is the last time that I will write in you, diary. Because I don't think I'll need you anymore. Hehe, thanks for being my diary =D bye bye!  
  
--------FIN--------  
  
Note: TT :Sniffs: I can't believe that I've finished this story : Sniffs again : It was ( I think ) The best story I've written in my whole life :P  
  
But I won't leave ya so soon - because I'll continue writing! And you can vote! Please vote on this:  
  
Another Yami/Yugi story.  
  
A sequel  
  
Or continue my past Yugioh stories.  
  
I'll let you guy's decide because I can't :P well, happy voting And one last thing, I want to thank all the reviewers! Thank you, I couldn't finish it without you   
  
Bye bye!  
  
Love  
  
Callisto  
  
( sorry for error's don't have a beta :P ) 


End file.
